Rondas de Prefectos
by Aitnac
Summary: Escenas perdidas de La Orden del Fenix. ¿Que hicieron Ron y Hermione durante sus rondas de prefectos en quinto?.


**Rondas de Prefectos.**

Es raro pasear de noche por Hogwarts sin la capa invisible. Es raro que Harry no les acompañe y es raro llevar una insignia de prefecto en el pecho. Ron se siente raro, extraño, fuera de lugar, como si patrullar los pasillos no fuera su sitio. Con sinceridad, no cree que lo sea, pero por una cosa o por otra está aquí, cerrando la cola de gryffindors de primer año que abre Hermione, allí delante como siempre, estirada y perfecta mientras les explica que las escaleras cambian de lugar y que hay que girar cuatro veces a la izquierda y dos a la derecha para llegar hasta la torre de su casa. Ron, simplemente, vigila detrás que los niños no se pierdan e intenta pasar tan desapercibido como puede.

Ante la Señora Gorda, Hermione dice la contraseña en voz alta y clara, remarcando bien las sílabas para que todos la oigan

- ¡_Mimbulus mimbletonia_! - exclama - es una planta mágica poco común, originaria de Asia Menor - añade con su mejor tono de pedante - quizá un poco de información os sirva para recordarla mejor.

Ron menea la cabeza de un lado a otro al pasar por la abertura del retrato.

- Oh si, desde luego, seguro que recuerdan eso - masculla. Y debe de decirlo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los dos crios que van delante de él ahoguen una risita y Hermione les fulmine a todos ellos con la mirada.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron se apoya en uno de los sillones y apenas presta atención, distraído en observar atentamente el techo que no ha cambiado en mil años, mientras Hermione explica que a la izquierda las niñas, a la derecha los niños y todos se van en turbamulta escaleras arriba. _Ojala que los gemelos estén ya en la cama_, piensa.

- Ron - la voz de Hermione suena autoritaria y a Ron le recuerda una pequeña McGonagall. Da un respingo y la mira, cruzada de brazos en medio de la habitación, tiene la cara que pone justo antes de decirle que se tome los deberes en serio.

- Ron - repite - ser Prefecto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera - merlín, le brillan los ojos: está enfadada - tienes unas responsabilidades y eres un ejemplo para los pequeños y hacer chistes...

¿Un ejemplo, ¿los prefectos, se ha vuelto loca, si consigue que antes de dos días Fred y George no sean no solo El Ejemplo, sino los ídolos de todos los Gryffindors menores de trece años deberían hacerla ministra de magia.

- ... eres un prefecto, Ron actúa como tal ¿quieres? - ha terminado el discurso y se queda allí, satisfecha, como esperando a que el de una respuesta. Y es difícil porque Ronald Weasley no ha dado una respuesta satisfactoria a Hermione Granger en cinco años, así que hunde las manos en los bolsillos y gruñe

- ¿Quieres que me comporte como Percy? - sarcástico y dolido, no cree que este sea su sitio y le molesta estar aquí, en lugar de Harry. Tal vez ella también preferiría que fuese Harry el que estuviese aquí - llevo su insignia, pero no soy él, ¿sabes?.

Mira al suelo y se encoge un segundo, esperando que estalle la tormenta. Pero no estalla. Están solos en la Sala y reina el silencio, puede oír a los estudiantes caminando por el piso de arriba, riendo y charlando en voz alta mientras deshacen sus maletas y saludan a sus amigos. Y entretanto ellos están allí. Ron con las manos en los bolsillos y Hermione que no se decide a reñirle y le mira de forma rara. Cuando ella habla, es como si el tiempo se pusiese en marcha de nuevo.

- Dame tu insignia - suena como una orden que tiembla.

- ¡Que? - levanta la cabeza sorprendido: Hermione delante de él extiende la mano y vuelve a repetirlo, esta vez más segura.

- Dame tu insignia - pone los ojos en blanco - ya me has oído Ron, dámela.

Tiene que haberse vuelto loca.

- ¿Para que dem...?

- No jures y dame tu insignia, ¿quieres?

De mala gana se la quita del pecho y se la tiende. Ron no tiene ni idea de para que la quiere pero cualquier cosa con tal de que se calle. Hay tanta resolución en su mirada que da un poco de miedo.

- ¿No irás a cambiármela por un chapa del peddo, verdad, porque te advierto que...

- Oh, cállate - dice Hermione que ahora, para sorpresa de Ron, se quita su propia insignia, da dos zancadas hasta estar a su altura y, tirándole de la toga, la prende en el lugar que ocupaba la suya. Cuando da un paso a atrás para separarse, parece ligeramente insegura y habla en voz baja.

- Ya está, ha sido fácil, ¿ves, ahora no llevas la insignia de un Weasley, es solo la de un Granger.

Anonadado por lo que acaba de pasar, Ron no da crédito y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

- De todas formas, aún siendo la de un Granger, me la han dado por empollón, no veo la diferencia.

Quizá eso que brilla en los ojos de Hermione por un segundo es el enfado nuevamente y Ron desearía borrar la ultima frase, dejar de ser tan bocazas, pero después su amiga sonríe de lado y dice

- Eres incorregible, ¿sabes? - Ron se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta y ve como ella se prende la insignia que era de él en su toga y da la vuelta para marcharse - te veo mañana - dice antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Parado en medio de la Sala Común, todavía sin entender nada, Ron murmura.

- Como una cabra - y sube las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

**Barredora, jugando al quidditch desde 1926.**

Ser prefecto en Hogwarts conlleva un montón de responsabilidades: patrullar los pasillos cada noche, cuidar que haya orden en la Sala Común, ayudar a los alumnos que necesiten algo y especialmente a los más pequeños, evitar abusos y desmadres excesivos, servir de ejemplo a los demás... Hermione no cree que ahora mismo esté cumpliendo ninguno de estos puntos porque en ninguna parte del _Manual del Perfecto Prefecto _(Wheezer Books, Londres, 1967) se dice que espiar sea una de las tareas inherentes al cargo. Es más, en ninguna de esas interesantísimas 180 páginas de sabiduría prefectil se dice que debas aprovechar el cargo para, pasada la hora en la que todos los alumnos ya deben estar en sus respectivas salas comunes, esconderte tras la estatua de Gondoline Oliphant - siglo XVIII, estudiosa de los trolls - que hay en el sexto piso al lado de la clase de Aritmancia y tiene unas inmejorables vistas de las escaleras para espiar a tus mejores amigos. En concreto a uno solo de tus mejores amigos. Uno que es pelirrojo. Y que te saca de quicio. Uno que se llama Ronald Weasley y es prefecto como tu. Uno del que no puedes seguir sin saber donde..., donde... ¡narices! se ha metido cada noche de la última semana.

Hermione está mortificada. Mortificada e irritada y nerviosa. No hace ni tres días que están en Hogwarts y Harry ya carga con una semana de castigos, el ministerio se inmiscuye en los asuntos del colegio, los TIMOS son en menos de diez meses y el maldito Ron desaparece cada noche. Demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse y Hermione no puede permitirse tener la cabeza tan llena así que ha decidido cortar por lo sano. De todos los problemas que, hora tras hora, zumban en ese avispero que es su cerebro las desapariciones de Ron parecen el más fácil de solucionar. Y no, no es porque sea el que más le angustie. No es que esté deseando saber donde va cada noche cuando hasta ahora cada noche, siempre, hacía los deberes con ella. No es que tenga la más insana curiosidad por la vida del pelirrojo y no es que el otro día le haya visto hablando con esa Hufflepuf de cuarto y le haya dado un vuelco el estómago. No. No es nada de eso. Simplemente es el más fácil: aprovechar que como prefecta puede andar por los pasillos a deshoras, esconderse tras la estatua, ver como sube la escalera, a que hora, como, ¡con quien?. Es sencillo. Rompe unas tres normas del colegio y unas ochocientas de Hermione Granger pero es sencillo.

Necesario.

Así que aquí está, los cuadros cuchichean a su alrededor _que hace allí aquella chica_ y la estatua de la tal Gondoline -estudiosa de los trolls, golpeada por sus garrotes hasta morir - está tan fría que se le están congelando los pies. Lleva allí más de media hora y nada. Está a punto de tirar la toalla cuando lo oye. Sus pasos. En la escalera. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar como es capaz de distinguir el sonido de sus pasos, si es que tiene un oído que ya lo quisiera un director de orquesta o que, simplemente y de una forma inconsciente sabe que es él, porque está ocupada pegándose a esa estatua fría como el hielo para que no la vea. Merlín, si la ve se muere de la vergüenza. Es capaz de inventar cien mil excusas convincentes en dos segundos y medio pero la vergüenza no se la quita nadie. Le oye en el descansillo del quinto piso, distingue los pasos pesados, lentos, sabe que arrastra los pies levemente y que desgasta la suela de los zapatos siempre por el exterior del talón. Los pasos resuenan ya en las escaleras, en los pasillos silenciosos de Hogwarts. Hermione asoma la nariz, reza para que no se le vea un rizo rebelde y para que no venga acompañado.

Sus plegarias son (y no son) escuchadas.

Viene acompañado, pero a Hermione el gesto serio y contraído se le convierte en una sonrisa que podría calentar los pies de Gondoline Oliphant - más de doscientos años en mármol -. Ron, despeinado, con barro hasta las orejas, inseguro, nervioso y feliz arrastra los pies hasta la torre de Gryffindor a una hora en la que nadie le ve. La única hora del día en la que puede dejarse acompañar por su nueva escoba, una _Barredora 11_.

Hermione ha visto la publicidad del artefacto en _El Profeta_:

- _Jugando al quidditch desde 1926_ - musita. Es la primera vez que le interesa ese deporte.

**Una noche cualquiera.**

Empiezan siempre por el sexto piso. Los Slytherin patrullan las mazmorras y el primero, los Hufflepuf el segundo y el tercero, los Ravenclaw el cuarto y quinto y a los prefectos de Gryffindor les toca patrullar el sexto y séptimo. A Ron y Hermione, cada jueves y domingo por la noche, desde las ocho y media a las nueve y media de la noche.

Atraviesan un pasillo lleno de tapices mientras Hermione habla de su clase de Aritmancia. Ron sabe las reglas básicas de la asignatura, pero prefiere no decirlo. Tuercen a la derecha al llegar a la altura de la clase de Encantamientos. Algunos de los retratos roncan apoyados en los marcos, otros, abren un ojo al verlos pasar. Hermione habla de los deberes de los prefectos y Ron, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se hace el sordo. Desde los grandes ventanales del ultimo pasillo del sexto piso, se ve el campo de _quidditch_ y entonces Hermione le pregunta que tal el entrenamiento y Ron, se siente un poco más capaz sobre la escoba, aunque ahora mismo no tenga una escoba a mano.

En este punto, han llegado a la mitad del recorrido.

Suben al séptimo piso, Ron todavía fantaseando sobre alguna jugada que se ve capaz de hacer, Hermione comprobando que las puertas de las clases están cerradas. Al pasar por delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, discuten por alguna menudencia. Dejan de hablarse durante treinta pasos. Después, alguno de los dos retoma la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado. Hoy es Hermione que, por algo que ninguno de los dos recuerda, se pone a contar como su madre planta a finales de mayo petunias, lobelias, alegrías, begonias y claveles indios y chinos en su jardín de Kidlington, Oxfordshire. Ron ni siquiera se cuestiona como es que casi nadie, ni siquiera Harry, sabe que Hermione es de Kidlington, Oxfordshire. Solo él. A estas horas los pasillos están ya sin estudiantes y sus voces hacen eco en las paredes, así que hablan bajito. Al pasar por delante de la estatua Lachlan el Larguirucho, ya casi ante su Sala Común, las sombras se hacen más densas y Hermione se queja sobre Umbridge, piensa que deberían hacer "algo" con ella. Ron sugiere el veneno. Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y por ese día, se acaba la ronda de prefectos.

**Preludio de un beso**

Tiene una lista. Hace listas mentales de casi todo y una de las más largas es la de "Razones para no soportar el quidditch". Son muchas y variadas como por ejemplo que es un deporte bárbaro, absurdo, estúpido e idiota. Odia el quidditch porque la gente le da demasiada importancia a algo que solo es un juego. Odia el quidditch porque ha leído en El Profeta que por algunos jugadores se pagan millones de galeones (¡con todo lo que podría hacerse con ese dinero dedicado a otras causas!). Odia el quidditch porque en las gradas del estadio de Hogwarts siempre hace un frío horrible y porque Harry ha estado a punto de matarse varias veces, por la dichosa escoba. Odia el quidditch, en fin, porque a Ronald Weasley parece encantarle. O parecía encantarle.

- Lo harás bien - mientras patrullan el corredor de los ventanales en el séptimo piso a Hermione el espeso silencio que acompaña a Ron esta noche empieza a preocuparle. Al día siguiente juegan contra Slytherin y el pelirrojo está más pálido que la cera.

Silencio. Odia el quidditch porque de alguna forma mágica que no se explica en los libros de la biblioteca, lleva a Ron a lugares donde ella no puede alcanzarle, no podrá nunca.

- Es normal estar nervioso - dice débilmente porque la palabras le suenan tontas en cuanto salen de sus labios y llenan el silencio de los corredores iluminados por la luz azul de la luna de noviembre.

- Harry dice que el otro día hiciste una gran parada, no se por qué no vas a hacerlas también en el partido - comenta desesperada ya casi a la altura del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

- Porque soy un patán - es todo lo que masculla Ron entre dientes desde hace media hora antes de saltar por el agujero del retrato hacia la Sala Común.

Suspira y le sigue, el lienzo crujiendo a sus espaldas, la ronda de prefectos más angustiosa que ha vivido ya terminada. Odia el quidditch porque Ron lo ama tanto que a ella le duele en carne viva.

**Los esquíes son para el invierno.**

La navidad llega a Hogwarts de repente, como una bofetada que no esperan. Alguien da la voz de alarma, tal vez la profesora McGonagall _¡ya es 6 de diciembre, Albus!_, y todo el castillo se pone patas arriba. Los elfos quitan el polvo de las esquinas más recónditas, los profesores mandan menos deberes, los alumnos más pequeños (y algunos de los mayores) parecen presa de una excitación nerviosa y brillante que ni siquiera las tosecitas de Umbridge puede empañar y los prefectos… tienen que ayudar al señor Filch a adornar el Gran Comedor. No es que Hermione se queje, no, pero es que entre eso y patrullar los pasillos y vigilar en los recreos y estudiar y ocuparse (y preocuparse) de mil cosas distintas al día está de mal humor. Solo un poco. Bueno, puede que le haya gritado a Ron durante el desayuno pero, no muy fuerte y además, seguro que se lo merecía. O no.

- ¡Peeves! – montado sobre una escalera en equilibrio precario, el pelirrojo trata de poner una guirnalda sobre uno de los tapices sin que Peeves le asfixie con el otro extremo antes de dedicarle una sonora pedorreta e irse zumbando entre carcajadas.

Hermione se hace la sorda. Están oficialmente enfadados así que mira para otro lado y no le presta atención.

- ¡No lo soporto más! – chilla Ron dejando caer el adorno y bajando la escalera con grandes pisotones que hacen crujir los peldaños. Está a punto de preguntarle que es exactamente lo que no soporta pero, están oficialmente enfadados y además oye su voz grave que le espeta desde varios metros de altura – he estado a punto de morir asesinado por ese terrorista no corpóreo, ¿pensabas quedarte ahí cruzada de brazos, ¿es tan ofensivo que haya intentado copiarte la redacción de pociones como para que mi muerte te importe un pimiento?.

- ¡Te dije que te ocupases primero de Peeves antes de poner las guirnaldas! – si no fuera tan impaciente y estuviera deseando acabar para ir a jugar al ajedrez con Harry no le habría pasado esto, francamente.

- Vamos, estaba al otro extremo de la sala ocupado con la señora Norris – dice poniendo los pies ya sobre el suelo del comedor.

- Peeves no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tirar a alguien de una escalera por muchas señoras Norris que tenga para atormentar, Ron, deberías saberlo – sentencia, es obvio.

- Tal vez si alguien estuviese al pie de la escalera, cubriéndome las espaldas en lugar de estar ahí haciendo merlín sabe…

- ¡Desenredando el resto de guirnaldas para colocarlas en su sitio! – le interrumpe – primero se desenredan, después se clasifican, después se les asigna un lugar y después, ¡se colocan! – suelta de carrerilla – pero no se colocan como a ti te parece y donde a ti te parece.

Levanta la cabeza por primera vez y le ve allí, parado, las manos en los bolsillos, la boca entreabierta, un poco atónito.

- Estás.loca – dice articulando bien cada sílaba – lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

_Y tu eres idiota e insufrible_.

- Bien – no está de humor para otra discusión.

- Creí que deberías saberlo – juraría que eso que aparece en su cara ahora es una sonrisa burlona, el muy asqueroso.

- Gracias por sacarme de la ignorancia, Ronald – recalca bien las dos sílabas de su estúpido y anticuado nombre para que se de por aludido.

- De nada – Ron se encoge de hombros y después se sienta en el suelo junto a ella. Tiene las piernas tan largas que cuando se agacha parece uno de esos camellos que salen en los documentales _muggles_, desgarbado y perezoso - ¿seguimos enfadados? – su pregunta intenta sonar casual.

- Por supuesto – la respuesta de ella es rápida y contundente y se afana en separar las guirnaldas azules de las amarillas y clasificarlas en sus respectivos montones porque unas tienen que adornar la mesa de Hufflepaf y otras la de Ravenclaw.

- Muy bien – dice Ron con despreocupación metiendo la mano en la caja de las guirnaldas y sacando una verde que no corresponde – entonces no te diré que mamá me ha enviado hoy una lechuza: quiere que Harry vaya a La Madriguera estás navidades – hace una pausa dramática – por supuesto, tu estás invitada pero allí mezclamos los adornos así que no creo que quieras venir.

- Y no iré – habla completamente en serio y se apunta un tanto cuando la voz de Ron suena de pronto estupefacta y, después, culpable.

- ¿No? – exclama – escucha si es por lo de los deberes…

_Idiota e insufrible y… mono_.

- No seas bobo – se apiada y al mismo tiempo hace un gesto de hastío – no iré a La Madriguera porque iré a esquiar con mis padres, me han escrito hace dos días, quieren que…

- ¿Esquiqué!

- ¿Es que no sabes hablar sin interrumpir a la gente? – le fulmina durante un segundo con la mirada pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para replicarle ya está explicando – esquiar, Ron, es un deporte _muggle_ que se practica en la nieve

Silencio

- Ya sabes, te deslizas sobre la nieve…

Silencio acompañado de ojos como platos

- Con unos esquís que…

Silencio acompañado de ojos como platos y cejas que suben hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Hermione suspira resignada

- ¿Nunca has visto unos esquís, ¿no sabes lo que es esquiar? – son preguntas retóricas, el lenguaje corporal de Ron es tan expresivo que hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que no está entendiendo ni torta.

- Verás – en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tiene que admitir que le encanta saber cosas que otros no saben – los esquís son como unos listones de madera, largos, en un terreno nevado puedes atártelos a los pies y deslizarte sobre la nieve con ellos, es divertido. La gente baja montañas así.

Puede ver como Ron va asimilando lo que acaba de oír solo por las expresiones de su cara. Primero, atención, después, sorpresa, al final, el más puro cachondeo.

- ¿Y los _muggles_ – dice y le brillan los ojos mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa por cortesía o por miedo – se atan estas equis…

- Esquís

- Lo que sea - continua - ¿se atan estás… cosas a los pies y se tiran montaña abajo?

- Si.

- ¡Están chiflados! – Hermione cree oírle decir algo así antes de que estalle en la más estruendosa de las carcajadas. Antes de que su alboroto llene cada rincón del Gran Comedor y se tumbe en el suelo, cogiéndose la tripa de puro dolor. Podría enfadarse. Debería enfadarse. Pero no puede. Hay algo en esas carcajadas de Ron que es ingenuo y honesto, poderoso y mágico. Auténtico. Le hacen retumbar el pecho y llorar de la risa, tirado cuan largo es en el suelo del Gran Comedor y obligan a Hermione sonreír durante una fugaz milésima de segundo. Y no sabe si es porque de verdad el esquí es un poco absurdo cuando lo piensas o porque ver a Ron tan despreocupado, tan absurdamente feliz por una tontería le hace sentirse vaporosa e inestable y todo su mal humor desaparece como barrido por un viento repentino y cálido. Como si este ultimo trimestre con todas sus obligaciones y todos los enfados de Harry y los fracasos de Ron y su peleas de niños pequeños y ese sapo mal nacido de Umbridge no existieran.

Ron se ríe.

Hermione, ni siquiera recuerda por qué han discutido.

**Sombras.**

Los cuadros están más inquietos esta noche. O lo parecen. Sus pasos resuenan sobre el suelo de piedra del colegio, rebotan contra las paredes y entran en sus oídos. Clac, Clac. Hermione Granger nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada pero tiene que admitir que esta noche, sola en Hogwarts, está un poco asustada. Sabe que el castillo es seguro, que nada ni nadie puede aparecerse en sus dominios y quebrantar los mil años de magia protectora pero los cuadros parecen más inquietos y la luz de la luna brilla de forma rara a través de los ventanales y las nubes, haciendo figuras grotescas en las paredes.

Respira hondo y aprieta el paso y piensa en lo que Dumbledore le ha dicho esa mañana. _El señor Weasley está bien, Ron y Harry pasarán la Navidad en Grimmauld Place, no hay nada de que preocuparse_. No mencionó los tiempos duros ni las oscuridades que se acercan, pero Hermione sabe leer entre líneas desde antes de saber leer las líneas.

Después, en clase de Encantamientos, todos murmuraban historias truculentas y Neville le contó, a duras penas, lo que vio la noche pasada. Ella solo podía recordar que llamó a Ron idiota insensible y parece que hace mil años de eso. En Historia de la Magia ni siquiera tomó apuntes.

Faltan tres días para Navidad, en Hogwarts, los cuadros están inquietos, aunque no pasa nada, y la mente de Hermione Granger viaja hasta Londres en lugar de centrarse en la ronda nocturna que, por primera vez, hace sin Ron.

Aunque no puede verlas sabe que, a sus espaldas, las sombras del pasillo se hacen un poco más largas a su paso.

**Ese monstruo de ojos amarillos.**

Tiene que admitirlo: ser prefecto, no está tan mal. Es un rollo tener que resolver las dudas de los enanos y cuidar los recreos pero, bueno, no está tan mal. No ha tenido que castigar a nadie, por el momento y Fred y George no le toman demasiado el pelo. Claro que ya le toman el pelo suficiente con el _quidditch_, pero, de todas formas, ser prefecto no está tan mal.

Es una noche de febrero cuando Ron Weasley llega a esta conclusión inaudita que le sorprende y le deja atontado durante cinco minutos. Es todo por las rondas nocturnas: le gusta el silencio del castillo a esa hora, la calma tras un día agitado, pasear por los corredores con el pelo aún mojado por el entrenamiento y los músculos doloridos, escuchar el ulular del viento y ver como llueve afuera. Sentirse caliente tras los gruesos muros de piedra y con la sensación del deber cumplido. Satisfecho.

- ¿Hacía mucho frío en el campo? – Es Hermione, que siempre camina a su izquierda, quien lo pregunta. Quizá también, puede que le guste oír su voz suave al final del día.

- Tanto que a Angelina se le han congelado las coletas – dice sin pensar y escucha su sonrisa antes de verla, fingiendo que no es gracioso.

- ¡Ron! – protesta ella.

- ¡Que, ¿sabes que nos hará entrenar el sábado, ¡el sábado, - dice casi desesperado – este fin de semana tocaba salida a Hogsmeade.

Por un momento juraría que, al responder, en la voz de Hermione hay cierto tono de decepción, pero solo son imaginaciones suyas.

- Bueno, Ron, tienes una responsabilidad con el equipo - dice muy seria.

- Lo sé pero Harry irá con Cho y tu… bueno, ¿que harás, ¿te quedarás estudiando, verdad, siempre dices que las salidas a Hogsmeade no son más importantes que los TIMOS…

- Ha decir verdad – le interrumpe Hermione – creo que tendré que ir a Hogsmeade.

La frase le cae como un jarro de agua fría, como si aquella parte del pasillo no tuviera techo y el diluvio de ahí afuera le golpease en la cabeza.

- ¿Irás? – es lo único que dice.

_¿Sola, ¿acompañada, ¿de quien, ¿como, ¿cuándo, ¿por qué?_. Tiene que saberlo, necesita saberlo porque de repente hay algo que le agarra el estómago, una sensación a medio camino entre la furia y la decepción que se hace un bola en algún lugar de sus tripas.

- Tengo que atender unos asuntos – contesta ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

La bola explota y Ron tensa la mandíbula y aprieta los puños. El cabreo, sordo y soterrado, ciego, borra de un plumazo la sensación de tranquilidad anterior. Acaba de recordar que el otro día se fue corriendo a escribir una carta. _¿A quien, ¿al idiota de Krum, ¿no irá a encontrarse con él en el pueblo verdad?_.

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – pregunta en un tono que intenta que sea normal pero que suena seco y punzante.

- Nada de tu incumbencia – juraría que ella está disfrutando esto, que puede leer a través de la fachada que Ron cree imperturbable y ve al chico de quince años que quiere liarse a patadas con las armaduras del pasillo y romper los marcos de los cuadros a gritos y mordiscos. Y es que cuando se trata de la vida de Hermione Granger en la que él no está presente, todo en Ron Weasley es posesión, control, ansiedad, desasosiego. Él lo llama preocupación de amigo. Algunos, lo llamarían celos.

**La primera vez que florecieron las lilas en el jardín.**

- ¡Por aquí, Ron!

Una mano tira de la manga de su túnica, le arrastra y antes de que pueda decir _sickel_ está encerrado en el armario de las escobas del séptimo piso. Con Hermione. Hace apenas un minuto estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, preocupado porque no le salía el encantamiento _Patronus_. Después llegó Dobby, Harry les gritó que corrieran, hubo voces y carreras y atropellos, casi pierde a Hermione en el tumulto, sin duda ha perdido a Harry y ahora, aquí están. En el armario. Ellos dos, siete escobas, dos calderos, y diez centímetros de espacio libre. Harry sigue desaparecido.

- ¿Qué dem…! – dice en voz alta.

- ¡Shhhh! – Hermione le tapa la boca con la mano. Está caliente. - ¡No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán!.

Asiente. Ella le quita la mano de la cara.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? – murmura. Su voz le parece de pronto demasiado grave y profunda.

- Ni idea – susurra Hermione, habla tan bajo que apenas la oye.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – piensa en voz alta.

- No lo se, pero espero que no le hayan cogido- le contesta.

Hace calor dentro del armario y una de las escobas le cae sobre el hombro derecho. Está húmeda y huele a rancio.

- Ewwwww… - gruñe mientras intenta apartarla sin éxito.

- Ron, por favor, intenta no moverte demasiado. – le regaña.

- ¿Has probado a tener una de las escobas de Filch en la cara, porque si no has probado podemos intercambiar posiciones…

- ¡Ha tenido que ser Marietta Edgecombe! – le interrumpe, a Hermione le brillan los ojos al decirlo y mira a un punto indeterminado por encima del hombro de Ron, es evidente que no ha escuchado nada de lo que él ha dicho.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta extrañado.

- Marietta Edgecombe, la amiga de Cho – dice mientras se muerde un labio y frunce el ceño, pensativa – no ha venido a la reunión de hoy. Ya sabes que su madre trabaja en el Ministerio, no debía fiarme de ella pero es amiga de Cho, y Harry… oh maldita sea, ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta…? – se tensa un segundo - ¿qué es eso?

Y antes de que Ron pueda decir nada, empieza un pequeño terremoto en el estrecho armario de las escobas. Hermione se da la vuelta, pega la oreja a la puerta, le clava un codo en las costillas - _¡au, ¿estás loca?_ – y para rematar otras dos de las siete escobas le caen sobre la cara.

- Lo siento, ¿no oyes voces ahí fuera? – es toda la explicación de ella.

Lo cierto es que, cuando termina de pegarse con las escobas, a Ron le parece oír algo en el pasillo. Se acerca a la puerta, prácticamente apoya la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione, a medio centímetro de su oreja, casi comiéndose los rizos rebeldes y lo oye.

- … parece que no hay nadie más, todas las ratas han huido, una pena…

La voz pegajosa y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

- …al menos hemos cogido a Potter…

Hermione le agarra del brazo clavándole las uñas. Ron se abalanza hacia delante, intenta abrir la puerta antes de recibir un fuerte pisotón.

- Shhhhh – suena furiosa.

Afuera, oyen la voz de Malfoy perdiéndose en la distancia.

- … creo que esta noche no encontraremos nada más…

Ron no sabe cuanto tiempo pasan allí, clavados al suelo. Está mirando fijamente la puerta del armario como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Han cogido a Harry y lo más probable es que le expulsen.

Están perdidos.

Y entonces lo huele. A medio centímetro de su nariz, aspira fuerte y el pelo de Hermione se mueve un milímetro. Huele a lilas. Ella se da la vuelta y el mundo de Ron Weasley gira y se pone cabeza abajo. Hace calor dentro del armario y está pegado a Hermione, que tiene un cuerpo pequeño de chica, ojos brillantes, rizos imposibles. Respira entrecortadamente y Ron no sabe por qué de repente, en mitad de todo aquel caos, se le calientan las orejas.

- Tienen a Harry – dice sin pensar. Suena ronco – llevas mi colonia – en voz alta.

- Si – es todo lo que responde ella.

Ron se aparta con un movimiento brusco, se pega a las escobas que vuelven a caérsele encima. Durante los diez minutos siguientes en los que permanecen encerrados en el armario, _debemos estar seguros de que no hay nadie ahí fuera para salir_, dice Hermione, Ron no hace ni un solo ruido, no mueve ni un dedo, ninguno de los dos levanta la mirada del suelo.

Hermione lleva su colonia. Ron no distingue que es lo que le da tanto miedo: que expulsen a Harry o el irresistible impulso de besarla que ha sentido.

**Te veo diferente, como si hubieras crecido.**

Ron está distinto. Puede observarle mientras caminan porque, ahora que Dumbledore ya no está en el colegio y que la Brigada Inquisitorial parece encargarse de todo, las rondas de prefectos ya no tienen sentido. Aún así, el sistema de prefecturas se mantiene por orden de McGonagall, como si su existencia inútil sirviese al menos para recordar que no siempre la autoridad ha sido injusta y arbitraria en Hogwarts. De todas formas, Hermione ya no pone el celo que solía en sus paseos nocturnos por los corredores y puede observar a Ron que, por las noches, parece distinto. Aunque cuando hable haga comentarios irritantes, sarcásticos, atolondrados y sin un gramo de cordura. Aunque sea el mismo Ron alto y pelirrojo y lleno de pecas de siempre.

Está distinto.

Tal vez sea porque ahora es una figura del _quidditch_ y Hermione le ha visto despeinarse el pelo y sonreír de lado a las chicas de los cursos inferiores – esas tontitas - cuando le dicen _bien hecho Ron_, _hola Ron_ si se lo encuentran por el colegio. O tal vez sea porque cada noche le cuenta si ha oído a Harry quejarse en sueños en la cama de al lado, y su voz tiene un timbre preocupado y cariñoso al decirlo. Tal vez, porque ya no refunfuñe cuando hay ronda de prefectos.

Lo cierto es que parece más alto y camina a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mira distraídamente a los cuadros, callado. Y por un instante es como la promesa de otro Ron que siempre ha estado ahí, pero que últimamente parece a ras de piel. A Hermione le gusta estudiar al nuevo Ron en silencio durante las rondas de prefectos, como a uno de sus libros. Solo que con sus libros no se le llena el estómago de mariposas.

**Enésimo repaso antes del día T.**

- La Confederación Internacional de Magos fue constituida en 1746, tenía como objetivo conseguir la colaboración entre…

Está a punto de volverse loco. Su madre siempre suele reprocharle cosas que tienen que ver con cierta capacidad suya para la tranquilidad: _Eres más lento que un gusarajo, Ron_, _podría caerse la casa y Ron seguiría ahí sentado_, _bien sabe merlín que en lugar de sangre en las venas tienes cuajo, Ron_. Es una persona tranquila, mesurada, a quien es difícil poner nervioso pero Ron cree que si tiene que oír durante un segundo más a Hermione recitando completo el libro Historia de la Magia mientras hacen la ronda nocturna va a volverse loco.

- Hermione, por favor, ¿puede callarte aunque solo sea un segundo? – lo dice en voz alta, casi sin pensar. Sabe que no debería decirlo pero no puede más.

- ¿Perdón? – suena enfadada. Y violenta. Está perdido. Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador no le puso en Gryffindor por nada…

- ¿Puedes callarte un segundo, si oigo una vez más por qué los magos de Liechesttein se negaron a formar parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magia en 1746 creo que me explotará la cabeza.

El silencio se hace tan pesado en el pasillo de las armaduras del sexto piso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Hasta parece que los cuadros de la pared, una vieja bruja con una gran verruga y unos domadores de leones en el retrato de al lado, contienen la respiración.

- Ronald Weasley – no es extraño, cuando Hermione, después de mirarle petrificada durante cinco segundos pronuncia su nombre, lo hace de tal manera que parece que va a quedar grabado sobre las paredes sin necesidad de un cincel – para tu información te diré que los TIMOS son en menos de una semana y que, por si no lo sabes, los exámenes a los que nos enfrentamos…

- …determinarán nuestro futuro como magos – suspira- si, lo se, llevas repitiéndolo nueve meses.

- Y me alegra saber que al fin te has dado cuenta – con una media vuelta altiva Hermione reemprende su marcha a través del corredor recitando algo sobre unos trolls.

Ron da tres pasos rápidos para alcanzarla.

- Ron, harías bien en repasar Historia de la Magia – al llegar a su lado Hermione parece dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra – no es solo que te vayas a examinar de ello es que, además, el conocimiento de nuestra propia historia es esencial en nuestra formación como futuros magos, como dice el prólogo de Historia de Hogwarts…

- ¡Un momento! – la interrumpe atónito - ¿te sabes trozos del prólogo, ¿cuántas veces te has leído ese libro?.

Parece un poco ofendida pero, a la vez, un poco mortificada. Hermione se muerde el labio durante un segundo antes de contestar.

- No voy a contestarte a eso – suelta deprisa – como te iba diciendo…

- ¿Tres veces? – no va a dejar que se salga con la suya. Ron está disfrutando esto.

- ¿Sabías que las armaduras de este pasillo…

- ¿Cinco veces?

- …tienen más de cuatrocientos años?

Se han parado y se miran directamente a los ojos. Hermione un poco más pequeña que él, casi furiosa.

- ¿Diez veces?

- ¿Qué ese cuadro de ahí atrás representa a una antigua profesora de Herbología que…

A Ron le encanta esto, ver como le brillan los ojos y se le encienden las mejillas y es fácil enfadarla un poco más, solo un poquito más,

- ¡¿Veinte veces!

Hasta que baja la mirada y suelta un bufido y echa a andar de nuevo con pasos rápidos por el pasillo con las armaduras de cuatrocientos años.

Vuelve a alcanzarla en dos zancadas.

- ¿Sabes? – le dice - creo que por mucho que los leas tus libros de historia no cuentan ni la mitad de las cosas que han pasado en Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts, una(s) historia(s)**

La primera pared la levantó Rowena Ravenclaw con un movimiento de varita preciso. Era de piedra gris y tenía 6,95 pies de ancho.

Hogwarts tiene 82 aulas, 59 baños, 4 Salas Comunes, 7 pisos, 16 torres, 1 Gran Comedor y un número fluctuante de libros en la biblioteca que nunca nadie ha contado.

Owen Alvery, profesor de Aritmancia entre 1665 y 1678, intentó contarlos todos, pero acabó sus días en la planta de Casos Irrecuperables de San Mungo.

Hasta 1724 el castigo por no hacer los deberes era severo: un día entero colgado por las muñecas en las mazmorras.

No es que el Sombrero Seleccionador les quede grande a los niños, es que Godric Gryffindor tenía una cabeza enorme.

El expreso de Hogwarts funcionó por primera vez en 1831, hasta entonces los estudiantes llegaban al colegio como podían. El primer estudiante en montarse al tren fue Maxwell Gardiner que aquel año sacó la máxima nota de su clase en Estudios Muggles al hablar de su experiencia.

La razón por la cual Hufflepuff no ganó el campeonato de quidditch de 1951 fue que a su buscador, Hugh Stauton, le picó una avispa en el tobillo derecho dos segundos antes de agarrar la snitch en el ultimo partido de la temporada.

El primer alumno de la Casa Slytherin fue Casimodorus Black, un lejanísimo antepasado de Sirius.

Nicolás Flamel era profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts cuando halló la formula de la Piedra Filosofal. Tenía 74 años y salió al pasillo en camisón a las 4:23 de la mañana gritando "¡eureka!". La siguiente semana la pasó en la enfermería, resfriado.

La ultima lección del profesor Binns antes de morir, fue sobre la revuelta de duendes de 1642. Aquel día comió chuletas de cordero y dormitó durante diez minutos en su sillón preferido de la sala de profesores junto al fuego. Cuando se levantó, estaba muerto. Su primera lección post-mortem fue sobre las consecuencias de la revuelta de los duendes en 1642.

No es el primer profesor de Hogwarts muerto en el cargo. Wilfrida Botts, profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en 1849 fue devorada por una mantícora que se escapó de su jaula. A Ilberto el Fuerte, profesor de Encantamientos, le partieron la cabeza durante la Cuarta Guerra Goblin.

La inscripción T+A que puede leerse en el quinto ladrillo empezando por abajo de la pared derecha de la torre de astronomía lo escribió Thomas Chadwick en 1927. Este Gryffindor de quinto año estaba desesperadamente enamorado de Agnes Ryselay, pero ella se casó con Herberet Smith tres años después de dejar Hogwarts. El bueno de Thomas se hizo poeta.

El record de ingestión de bollitos de mantequilla del desayuno lo batió Sirius Black la mañana del 3 de diciembre de 1972: treinta y cinco. Peter Pettigrew vomitó solo de mirarle.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, prefectos de gryffindor, hablaron de la historia de Hogwarts una noche de primavera de 1996 durante su ronda nocturna. Ella citó un montón de fechas y él la escuchó a medias. Sus voces resonaron un instante contra las piedras que Rowena Ravenclaw levantara con un preciso movimiento de varita y, después, se perdieron a lo lejos.

**Porque tu me lo diste para no devolvértelo.**

La última ronda de prefectos del curso les toca a ellos. Tres días después de salir de la enfermería y veinte minutos después de salir de un banquete de despedida en el Gran Comedor al que, por primera vez en cinco años, no ha asistido Harry. Ron se siente hinchado por culpa del cuarto trozo de tarta de calabaza, débil, por las tres semanas de cama obligada, e intranquilo, porque no sabe donde demonios se ha metido Harry.

- Tendrías que hablar con él, Ron – dice Hermione a su lado – si está despierto cuando llegues a la habitación deberías hablar con él.

Ron gruñe. No cree que tengan nada de que hablar. ¿Hay que hablar de estas cosas?. Ron prefiere jugar al ajedrez o al _snap_ explosivo o intercambiar cromos de ranas de chocolate pero ¿hablar, es ridículo. Ron habla de muchas cosas con Harry pero nunca Habla.

Caminan en silencio. Últimamente, se han acostumbrado. En la enfermería, por las noches, Ron siempre estaba en el más absoluto silencio para oír la respiración de ella en la cama de al lado. A veces se quedaba dormido durante unos segundos y, al dejar de oírla, se despertaba asustado, como si algo le oprimiese el pecho. Es lo que más recuerda de esas tres semanas, aparte de que le picaban los brazos y dormía por el día, cuando Hermione estaba despierta y leía. Ron estaba convencido de que, mientras leyese, no había peligro de que dejase de respirar.

- ¿Ya has recogido tus cosas? – es Hermione quien lo pregunta, el aliento todavía un poco escaso, el brío de sus pasos algo mermado.

- Si, claro – miente.

Hermione le mira levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, puede que me queden un libro o dos – aclara.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y suspira con resignación. Dan siete pasos, cortos, más. Al pasar junto a los ventanales orientados al lago Ron contempla su reflejo. Le parece más alto que hace nueve meses. Y entonces se fija. Sonríe con malicia porque por una vez se apuntará un tanto.

- Apuesto a que tu tampoco has recogido todas tus cosas – dice guasón.

- Apostar es un vicio horrible y en todo caso perderías, Ronald – le contesta con ese retintín de su voz.

Ron se relame. Que Hermione Granger no tenga razón es como parar una _quaffle_ que casi era gol.

- Te equivocas – seguro, categórico, triunfador – todavía tengo tu insignia de prefecta.

Y sin embargo nunca puede ganar, porque Hermione, en lugar de reconocer su derrota se para y se limita a bajar la cabeza y sonreír con suavidad.

- Esa no es mi insignia Ron – murmura, y después aún más bajo, añade - ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta que siempre ha estado prendida de tu túnica?.

Hermione echa a andar con pasos cortos, porque si camina deprisa aún se cansa y Ron se queda allí parado, sin entender nada. Lo único que entiende, es que, por alguna extraña razón, le gusta no tener que devolverlo. Como si ese gesto encerrase un significado oculto que ahora no alcanza, pero que entenderá algún día.

- ¿Vienes o que? – Hermione le llama – todavía nos queda un piso que patrullar y tu aún tienes que recoger tus cosas.

- Claro – dice y se apresura para llegar a su altura.


End file.
